warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet (KP)
|pastaffie = BloodClan |namest = Kit: BloodClan: Kittypet: |namesl = Violet Violet Violet |familyt = Brothers: |familyl = Barley, Jumper, Hoot |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, A Clan in Need, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None }} Violet is a small, pale orange tabby she-cat with thin, darker orange stripes and small, white paws. History In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Violet is born with her littermates, Barley, Hoot, and Jumper, but their mother cast them out when they reached twelve moons old, due to the rules of BloodClan. No cats are to stay together, as Scourge doesn't allow it, but Barley and Violet break the rules to do this anyway; Hoot and Jumper go to seek out Scourge to become guards, thinking it would be easier to be fed. They find a bush in a Twoleg park and live there. Violet seems to have a timid and worried personality, and Barley feels he should protect her, which is why he breaks the rule. Barley hunts food for Violet as he describes her as delicate. :When Bone finds Barley and Violet living together, he takes them to Scourge, who orders Jumper and Hoot, now named Ice and Snake, to kill Violet. This shocks Violet, who turns her back on her old siblings, Hoot and Jumper, realizing they will never be the same again. She screams at them and begins to claw at them, but does not hurt them, noting later she has been taken to the vet, or "cutter" to get declawed. They brutally wound her, but she remains alive and Barley takes her to a kittypet named Fuzz. He knows that Fuzz's Twolegs would be able to take care of Violet, as they are veterinarians. Fuzz exclaims that she's the most beautiful cat he has ever seen, and asks why she wasn't better taken care of, assuming that Barley and Violet are also kittypets. Barley whispers to Violet that she'll be safe now. He murmurs that he loves her, and then leaves to live on the far side of the forest. It is later revealed that Violet survived from her beating. Later she is given away from the vet Twolegs to another family. Cats of the Clans :On Ravenpaw and Barley's page, Rock narrates about when Barley broke the rules of BloodClan by living with his sister. Barley was forced to see Violet brutally attacked by her brothers under Scourge's order, but Violet remained alive. She ended up being taken in by a kittypet named Fuzz, and his housefolk promising a better life for Violet. The Ultimate Guide :On Barley's page, it is stated that he insisted on staying with his sister against Scourge's orders. It also mentions Violet being attacked by her littermates, and Barley being forced to watch. Violet barely survived and became a kittypet. In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw and Barley set out to find Violet, thinking that she could help them deal with the problems the rogues have been stirring. Violet is overjoyed to see Barley again and pleased to meet Ravenpaw. Barley explains the problems with the rogues to her and she instantly agrees to help. Ravenpaw describes her as positive and brave, as it took Barley lots of time to work up the courage to help and Violet was ready on the spot. She takes them to meet her friend, Mitzi, who explains how the rogues took her son, Fritz, and Violet says she will do what she can to help bring him back home. :She goes along with ThunderClan as they sneak up on the rogues. While Snake and Ice are addressing the rest of BloodClan, she steps up and tells them that she is Violet, their sister, and calls them Hoot and Jumper. They coldly remark that they have no sister, and that their names are only Snake and Ice. They say they have no kin other than BloodClan. They suggest she is only there for protection. Then, they order some cats to kill both her and Barley. They fight back and ThunderClan attacks with them. At the end of the battle, Violet and Barley go up to Snake and Ice and attack them in revenge. Snake and Ice are left feeble and scared, and say that they really are Hoot and Jumper, and that they are kin. Barley and Violet are not forgiving, though, and attack them again. Jumper, desperate, tries to make any deal they want, but Barley says that they have done too much for forgiveness. They flee, while the rest of the Clan is chasing after them. :Later, Fritz calls Violet. Thinking it is a rogue, she asks if they had enough. Fritz steps out and explains how they took him and tried to turn him into a BloodClan warrior, but he wasn't good at fighting and just wanted to go home. Violet agrees to take Fritz home, saying that Mitzi will be happy to see him again. :When Ravenpaw offers to go along with Barley in escorting Violet home, he refuses and says he will take her home himself. The Heart of a Warrior :Violet does not formally appear, but she appears in a dream had by Barley; a flashback to when she was attacked by Jumper and Hoot. Trivia *Violet may have passed on, as she is pretty old now.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members '''Brothers:' :Barley: :Hoot: :Jumper: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Females Category:Kittypet Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Supporting Character Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters